Unforgiven
by The Lone Deranger
Summary: Wolf contemplates the fate of Star Wolf and takes some time off to figure out some other matters in his life.
1. Unforgiven

_Wolf O'Donnell: Unforgiven_

_By Justin Lewis_

_Chapter One_

Wolf stared out to the sea, the Cornerian ocean was as clear as glass. His mechanical eye seemed to be focused on something out in the sea. His tail flickered in the light breeze. Panther approached Wolf cautiously, and decided to watch the sea with him.

"Ah, the sea, such a romantic place. I personally wish there was a white sand beach over here. Those feel so great between your paws."

"Yeah?"

"Oh you know it, it's like Heaven!"

"Um, I'm not a religious person…"

"Ah…well, it feels like…sex…on your paws…"

Wolf looked over to Panther and gave him a look that said; "Um, what the fuck are you talking about? What kind of shit are you smoking? I might want some too."

"Well, sex for my toes sounds interesting…I got to get laid soon or I'm going to snap."

"Amen to that."

"What did I just say?"

Panther rolled his eyes in annoyance.

There was a brief pause for a moment. Panther was trying to say something but he couldn't quite find the right words. He just watched as Wolf once again began to stare out to sea, mechanical eye focused and all.

"You know, I sometimes wonder if I should just hang it all up and maybe try to get a life instead of this piracy and killings of innocents. Do you ever think that Panther?"

Panther sighed for a moment and grabbed a rose from the ground. He gave it a big whiff and then casually tossed it away.

"Every day Wolf. But I come back to sanity shortly after."

"Are you saying I'm insane?"

"No, I just think you have insane ideas that you should keep to yourself. If Leon knew about this, you know he would kill you. He despises cowards, and what you just said, he would consider cowardly to be nice…I mean I could just call you a pussy, but that's me."

"Don't get started pussy cat."

"Touché."

"But seriously, I feel like this a lot lately. I mean, sure the pirating is fun for a while but it all seems the same old shit we always do. I wouldn't mind letting all this slip away and live a normal life. Maybe settle down with someone, have some kids. I look forward to having someone who's going to be there for me instead of the sluts I do every now and then."

"Well Wolf, we're always there for you…"

"I see…calling me a pussy for having a soft side every now and then. And don't get me started on Leon."

"Hmm…point taken. You do know that if you go, we go. It can't be Star Wolf without Wolf O'Donnell?"

"I know…" Wolf let out a sigh as he licked his drying lips. " I'm apathetic on that subject."

Panther put his paw up to his face and scratched his face in confusion.

"See, the last time I got some action was about three weeks ago."

Panthers eyes widened. " You mean at Katina?"

"Yeah." Panther gasped at the response. "It was some cat-chick, I don't even remember her name. So we were at it and I was on fire and she wasn't afraid to let me know that, like a fanfare was playing in my head and shit, you know…"

"Oh, I love when that happens."

"Yeah, so I was on a roll and when I finished, we laid there for quite a while. I went to shower up shortly after, and by the time I was back, she left. Five minutes, and she leaves. Now, I honestly wouldn't be that upset about it, because it's usually me that does that instead, but the fact that she left nothing as a contact and she decides to leave before I even thank her for her fuck to remember. It made me feel a bit exposed and vulnerable. I sat there for most of the night looking up at the ceiling, going through the date all over again. And I realized something…" He stared at Panther with a bit of a sad look to him. " The whole day, she seemed more interested in just plain getting some and that's it. And you know what…I didn't like that. I kind of miss the people who want some romance in life, I missed the post-coital spooning, I missed waking up to someone next to me. It made me feel like I did something good. But after her, I just felt used. I bet the cunt was on her way to another mans place to get some more, greedy bitch."

Panther was silent for a moment, no real emotion on his face, there was no need for any.

"Well, if you feel that way, I guess you should just pack your bags. I won't get in your way. Its not my place to judge."

Wolf let out annoyed sigh. "What have I said about religion?"

"Oh good God, will you just drop it man. I didn't mean it like that. Besides, if I did, then I'd look like a fool cause I'm pretty damn sure God would agree with you trying to settle down!"

Wolf's anger went away. He sat down for a moment and let out a concerned moan.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a religious persecutor like I'm making myself look like here. I just feel like I've been forsaken by God, if there is one. It's one of life's unsolvable questions. Only in death will we truly know."

"Apology accepted. What I think you need to do is take a little break.. Not too long, maybe a week or two, and let life sort things out. Ill tell Leon and hopefully he won't mind. If not, well…fuck em" He said with a light chuckle.

"Okay…I think a bit of downtime will do me some good. If you guys need me, I'll be at my apartment in downtown.""You mean the one you rented ages ago and never used?"

"The very one…"

"All right, take as much time as you need. I think you'll need it.

With that, Wolf got back up and looked up at Panther. He nodded at him and walked away silently. Panther looked back at the ground and picked up another rose and sat down. He stared at it for a long time, deep in thought.

The city was just ahead of Wolf, he let it sink in as he took a deep breath. He already began to feel a bit at ease with each step that he took. His purple eye was widening in anticipation as he reached the edge of the city.


	2. A Lost Soul

Chapter Two

The bustling streets were jam packed as rush hour approached. In all honesty, it's a shock people deal with the traffic and don't walk from place to place. Wolf walked by cars stopped within the traffic, feeling a little pity for them. But the feeling passed, a lot more important things were on his mind.

_How's Leon going to deal with this? I mean, we've known eachother since our teens, so I'd hope he can understand my situation._

He took a right at a busy intersection and saw the entrance to his apartment complex. It was a simple white building with some arches over the entrance. Nothing particularly special, at least it wasn't displeasing to the eye.

The grey wolf rustled through his left pocket and grabbed a key. It had a number engraved on it. Upon further inspection, the number was shown to be 450. He looked at them for a moment and headed for the door.

The lobby was fairly empty save for the clerks and a group of teens who were loitering by the staircase. Wolf immediately headed for the elevator, he didn't want to be seen at the moment. All he wanted to do was get to his apartment. He pressed the up button and waited patiently for it to arrive.

The door slid open and he quickly scampered in. He was glad nobody was inside with him. He didn't want to get into any conversations at all. If anyone said the wrong word to him at this moment, they would probably end up regretting it moments later.

Wolf pressed the number four on the wall panel and waited for the door to shut, hoping nobody would enter. Much to his relief, nobody did. The door closed and slowly began to rise. It felt like an eternity before he got to his floor. The door retracted and he swiftly got out and headed left toward his room.

When Panther said that Wolf had never been in this apartment before, he was wrong. A week before Star Wolf headed out to Katina, he stayed there for about three days with one of those one night stands that wouldn't leave. He placed the key in the hole and turned the knob. The door creaked open and the wolf entered.

The apartment looked exactly like it had the day he left; very clean and very classy. Some would say that this was a bachelor pad, but Wolf simply called it home. He ran his paw across the sofa in the center of the apartment. It was very soft, something that Wolf found inviting. He rounded the sofa and sat down for a moment, followed by him messing with his mechanical eye patch. A few jerks and it came right off, leaving an empty eye socket on his left side. He set it down on the coffee table in front of him and took out his regular eye patch from a pocket in his vest. After adjusting the patch, he took his boots and vest off and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

Wolf let reality sink into his mind for a moment. The whole day had been a haze, and it was finally clearing up. It was a tough, yet enduring day for the twenty nine year old. He felt as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders during this hectic time. He buried his face him his paws, trying to hold back oncoming tears. He succeeded in doing so, but only to leave his eyes stinging. The lupine let out a wimper and bit down on his paw.

Wolf O'Donnell had reached the lowest point in his life.


	3. Leon Powalski

_Chapter Three_

"He's what!?" Leon scremed in a maniacal rage.

"He's not leaving yet Leon! He just needs some time off! Don't yell at me, asshole!" Panther reciprocated with a hiss.

"Oh my fucking god, I knew he was weak little parasite."

Leon paced around his apartment, twitching with each step he took.

"Leon, I think you're over reacting here. You should have seen him, I hightly doubt you would want your leader to look the way he did. I know you're not one to be the kind and caring type, but I really think that you should be supportive of him."

"Fuck off, Wolf is our leader! L-E-A-D-E-R! And he ends up pussying out on us? What the fuck is that all about?"

"Dude, seriously, he's a mess right now!"

"Oh my god, now you're starting to go soft too?!" He groaned while placing a hand on his temple.

"No, but I know when I can care for someones well being!"

"Well being?! Oh please! As long as you can kill, why care about well being?" Leon yelled as he swiped his hand across an endtable, knocking over a lamp.

"Wolf was right, you wouldn't budge!" He yelled back as he left, slamming the door shut on his way out.

Leon was left alone in his apartment, panting wildly. At first, he didn't really do anything. He just stood there, still twitching every few seconds. The chameleon's green skin began to change to a darker tone than it previously was, signifying anger.

"I need to slap some sense into that prick."

Outside, Panther was looking frantic. He had basically just told off his own teamate and was pretty sure he would retaliate. He got out his cell phone and called Wolf. It rang once…twice…

"Hello?"

"Wolf, it's Panther!"

"Woah! Panther, is something wrong?" He replied sounding alarmed.

"Maybe, I told Leon, and he's pissed. Can I stop by your place?"

"Absolutely…umm, he doesn't know where I live right?"

"I don't think so."

"Good, lets keep it that way."

"Got it."

He hung up and ran.

But he wasn't alone...

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise that the next one will be alot longer!**


	4. It's Done

_Chapter Four_

Wolf silently waited at the door, hoping that Panther would arrive soon. There was a knock on the door, which Wolf immediately answered. Panther didn't bother greeting Wolf, he just let himself in and looked for somewhere to sit.

"You hungry?" Wolf asked.

"Sorta."

"Good I ordered some pizza, it'll arrive soon."

"Allright."

There was a moment of calm as Wolf settled down on the couch again.

"So, what happened?"

Panther took a deep breath and spoke up; "Well, I told him that we needed to meet up for important business. We decided to go to his place on the other side of town. When we arrived, I told him the news, and he just flipped. He got violent, so I told him off and left. I think he's going to come after you."

"Well, that's not going to get me to do anything that he wants."

"Yeah, I just think it will only make the matters worse."

Wolf didn't respond. Panther awkwardly tapped his fingers on the endtable.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Well it's only been an hour and a half since we last spoke, not much has changed. I did nearly lose it about forty minutes ago."

"I never would have thought I'd see the day where Wolf O'Donnell loses it." He replied in a joking manner, he didn't make it sound like he was an insult. Wolf responded with a forced smile.

There was another knock on the door.

"Awesome, pizza's five minutes early. Panther, can you get the door?"

"Yeah sure." He got up and went to the foyer. As he twisted the knob, the door was thrust open by Leon. The feline was crushed between the door and wall. As Leon let the door close, he kicked Panther in the face, leaving a bloody boot mark on his head.

"And stay down!" He yelled.

Wolf jumped to his feet and stared right into Leon's irregularly shaped eyes. They looked like they were trying to suck his soul right out of his body.

"Leon, what are you doing?!" Wolf cried out.

"I could be asking you the same thing!" He shouted, twitching in a sadistic manner.

"Panther already told you! And being your leader, I dem-"

"Oh no you're no leader!" He said as he continued twitching. "No leader does this ! No leader backs out!"

"I am _not _backing out Leon! I need some time off! Why are you so ignorant?!"

Leon reached his breaking point. He lunged forward, and tackled Wolf to the ground.

The psychotic lizard began to pummel him with one punch after another. Wolf's face took each blow brilliantly though, being able to hold off the force coming at him ever second.

Then, without warning, Panther pounced on Leon, striking his head. Leon staggered for a moment, and was quickly grabbed by the feline and dragged to the door. He opened the door and threw him out of the apartment, quickly shutting and locking the door in the process.

Panther heard Leon let out a loud scream as he pounded on the door.

"STAY OUT OF HERE MOTHERFUCKER, OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

"Like I give a damn!"

"Fine I'll just kill you!"

"Oh Panther…you know I hate empty threats."

He took out his blaster and set it on stun.

"Have it your way."

He opened the door and fired a warning shot. Leon got up and immediately ran down the hallway.

"_Now whose the weak one?" _He thought

"…I thought so."

Panther went over to Wolf and saw he was in really bad shape. His eye patch was missing, and Panther saw that his nose and mouth were filled with blood, so he turned him to his side so he wouldn't choke on it.

"Wolf! Are you still with me?"

He was drifting in and out of consciousness, attempting to utter a word with no avail. It was at this point where Panther realized he too was bleeding.

"Wolf!"

"Wha…"

"Come on man, you gotta get up!"

Wolf coughed up some of the blood in his mouth and opened his eyes.

"Wolf…"

"What happened?"

"Leon."

He sat up for a moment and felt his face. Blood was smeared all over it now.

"You should really clean that off."

"Yeah…"

Wolf went into the washroom and turned on the faucet, splashed a little water on his paws and face, which made some of his wounds sting.

_It's done…I can't take this anymore. Teammates that are so fucking useless and betray me…_

He took a good-long look in the mirror, Wolf hated looking at himself without anything covering his socket but he didn't care at the moment.

_I have to do this._

He wiped his face with a hand cloth and went back to the living room. Panther was wiping away the little bit of blood left on his head and saw Wolf. There was no need for words, Panther knew what he was going to say.

"Well…it was fun while it lasted…"

"Mhmm…"

"Hopefully we can still hang out every now and then."

"Yeah sure, you never really got on my nerves. But Leon, well…I don't know what got into him."

"I think Leon followed me here. If so, I'm sorry."

Wolf laughed it off and patted the feline on the back.

"You do have spare eye patches right?" Panther questioned.

"Of course I do."

"Good, cause I don't know how long I can bear looking at an empty eye socket."

"Easy tiger…you want to get kicked out too?"

There was another knock on the door.

"Pizza time." Wolf exclaimed

**AUTHORS NOTES: I don't think that this chapter came out as good as I wanted it to end up, so I might come back to it at a later time. Oh by the way, if you havent checked back already, I revised some of the previous chapters a little to make more sense. They're very subtle changes but still changes. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this, it's only going to get better.**


	5. Nightmares

_Chapter Five_

After sundown, and after Panther left the lupines apartment, Wolf decided to call it a night early. He took off all but his boxers and got comfortable. In his bedroom was vaulted ceilings with a few windows at the top of them which made each morning a very unique experience as the sun rose. However, at night, their use was to stargaze. Wolf put his hands over his head and looked out the windows in amazement.

_To think I've probably been by all of those at one point or another. _

Underneath the covers, Wolf's tail wagged back and forth in curiosity. A comet flew straight across the window, leaving a lengthy tail.

_I can't believe that I'm never going to be up there again. Ah, why am I having second thoughts…I made the right choice…I just want to settle down._

Even though he was so far away from the stars, he could still see them so vividly, like he was feet away. So in a way, they never did leave him.

_Well, now that I'm free from any duty, I wonder what I'll do tomorrow…_

With that though clear in his mind he drifted off to sleep…

_Wolf opened the door to Mitt's house and stumbled in with her, the whole place smelled like ginger. They began to make out as they closed the door._

"_So, you wanna get upstairs?" Mitt asked as she came up for air._

"_Damn right I do you dirty nympho bitch!"_

"_Oh, you're a bad boy!"_

_Mitt slid her hand down Wolf's pants._

"_Whoa! Take it easy here…"_

"_Oh no you don't!"_

_She continued to fondle him, much to the lupines liking._

"_Get up here!" She dragged him up the stairs, hand still in his pants. _

_They reached the bedroom and things began to really get going. Wolf began to take off his vest as she let her hair down as she took her headband out. Wolf was familiar with the routine, some making out, undressing, foreplay, and the main event. However, it looked like parts two and three were being fused together. It was pretty obvious that this was going to be a quickie. _

"_You got condoms right?" Wolf asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Good."_

_hey continued to undress and make out. Mitt seemed to have a fetish for chests because all she could do was kiss Wolf's chest. But then suddenly, something didn't feel right. She began to nibble on his left pectoral muscle. _

"_Umm, what are you doing?" He questioned._

"_Having fun…"_

"_Well if that's the case, please do continue." He replied excitingly _

_The nibbling however, began to get on his nerves to an extent._

"_Can you stop that?"_

"_Fine…I'll just make this quick."_

"_Wait, what?"_

_Mitt curled her hand into a fist and punched his left pec. It immediately went through his skin and muscles, causing him to bleed profusely. He let out a quick yelp but was stopped once the fist went through his lung. She began to dig around the hole. Wolf couldn't do anything to stop her, he was practically stunned. Finally, she seemed to find what she wanted and pulled it out._

_In her hand was the lupines heart, still bleeding, extremely bloody, and mushy. _

"_You won't be needing this anymore…"_

"AHH! OH MY GOD! No….wha?"

Wolf awoke violently, sweat was all over the comforter, and he was extremely hot. He took a few deep breaths and made sure everything in the general area he was affected in his dream was still intact. A few tears formed in his eye, but he wiped them away. While trying to comprehend the dream, he came up with only one possible reason:

"Fucking pizza…"

He went back to an uneasy sleep.


	6. Serena Groaves

Chapter Six

Wolf stirred as the sun began to rise on Corneria. The sweat from the dream had now left a large stain on his sheets. He rubbed his eye as he checked the time: 7:16, rather late for the lupine as he was so used to preparing for missions and such as early as five.

He headed over to the washroom and hopped into the shower. The warm water was definitely a wake up call. The droplets matted down his fauxhawk and showed he had a slight bowl hair do. After the quick shower, he shook off the water (one of the few animal instincts he had come to enjoy), and went to get dressed. Since he wasn't part of Star Wolf anymore, he thought he would try something more casual.

Looking through his closet, he searched for his new look. The weather was supposed to be mild and windy, highly out of season for a summer month. He noticed a pair of black jeans lying in the back of the closet and looked them over for a moment. He seemed to like them so he put them on and found them to be a bit baggy, but not enough for them to fall off. He must have lost weight cause he recalled the day he got those and they fit him perfectly. He decided to keep them on. He also saw a simple white shirt, nothing on it. He thought it would go well with his black pants as it would represent his neutrality.

He looked at himself in the mirror and seemed satisfied with his look. It was extremely simple, but he could change it up another time. But it was missing something quite obvious. The lupine went over to the nightstand and took his eye patch. After adjusting it to his liking, he went back to the mirror and looked again.

"Perfect…"

He left his room and went across through the living room that connected to the kitchen. On the counter was some credits which he hastily grabbed. He then went to the foyer and headed out the door. When he reached the lobby, he was surprised to see that it was quite busy.

_Why would they be busy? This isn't a hotel…but I wouldn't be surprised if people did mistake it for one._

Wolf had a semi-smile on his face, he didn't quite get it, but he was on his way. He didn't really know the area extremely well and he wanted to have a nice hearty breakfast. He approached one of the people that was gathering in the lobby. It was a bloodhound with a very nice looking business suit.

"Excuse me, but where would you suggest to go for a nice breakfast?"

"Well, I went to this place called "Ledar's" it's got some first class breakfast specials for an affordable price."

"Well, prices aren't my problem, but thanks. Could you point me in the direction of "Ledar's?"

The bloodhound thought for a moment.

"Umm, I believe you just take a right out of here and follow it until you reach Hargrave Street. You take a left there and it will be on the left side."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He ran outside and immediately was run in to by someone else who too was in a bit of a rush. Both of them went flying for a moment and then landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry sir." Wolf said.

"Excuse me?" The voice replied back in a soft tone. It was definitely no "sir" here.

It in fact, was a ma'am, and to top it off, a fellow wolf!

"Oh…" Wolf looked like he had shit his pants on live TV.

"It's fine, I get mistaken all the time. It's the fur."

She had all black fur with a white highlight on her long bangs and at the tip of her tail. Like Wolf, her tail was split at the end. She had on a red sports bra and black track pants.

"What are you doing jogging in the middle of the city anyway? If I'm correct there's a perfectly good park for your feet to jog on." The lupine replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I was on my way there. I just like to do a quick, pre-run beforehand."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense."

They looked at each other a bit awkwardly.

"I'm Serena Groaves…" She blurted out.

"Wolf O'Donnell."

Serena flinched at his response.

"You mean _the_ Wolf O'Donnell of Star Wolf?"

His heart sank…

"Umm…yeah…I was…"

"What do you mean "was"?"

"We disbanded for good."

Serena's jaw dropped.

"When did this all happen? I watch the news everyday."

"It's all right, the news casters probably haven't found out yet…we split yesterday."

"No way! Why did you do it?"

His heart sank even deeper.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh…one of those kind of things."

Wolf nodded in approval.

"You want to walk with me for a bit?"

The lupine looked a bit surprised. Being reminded of the previous day just made him extremely miserable. He really needed some support at the moment, and here, some random stranger is willing to lend a helping hand.

"Yeah…I really appreciate that."

"Where are you going?"

"Ledar's."

"Oh my god, I love that place! You been there before?"

"No, I'm kind of settling into my new lifestyle so I never had time beforehand to explore the area."

"Well, I suggest trying their tuna sandwich when you get there."

"They serve that for breakfast?!"

"Sure do!"

"Hmm, I'll have a look at it."

They began to head down toward Hargrave Street. Wolf kept his hands awkwardly in his pockets.

In the next five minutes, Wolf learned a lot about this woman. He found out that she was twenty six, single, and an avid bowler. When they reached Hargrave Street, they parted ways.

"Well, thanks for walking with me. You have no idea how much I needed that."

"Well, I'm glad I could help. I gotta get to the park now, bye!"

As she walked away, something came over Wolf.

"Wait! Serena!"

He ran for her.

"You forget something?"

"No, I was just wondering if I could get your number?"


	7. Finger Food Friday

Chapter Seven

It was 9:20 at night, Wolf was patiently waiting outside the entrance to his apartment for Serena to arrive for their first date. He felt a bit guilty not being able to pick her up, but he didn't have much of a choice because she never gave him her address and he had no car to pick her up in. But he needed to get out more often after being cramped in a ship for so long, so it was a blessing in disguise.

Suddenly, there she was. Serena strode down the street in a white sheath with flower designs covering the background. Compared to Wolf, who still had on what he did this morning save for his old flight vest to keep the nippy wind out, she looked stunning.

"Well now I look overdressed!" She said, snickering.

"Well that's okay, you won't need to worry about looks where we're going."

"Oh?"

"It's a surprise…"

"Ugh, why must you make me suffer on a first date? Damn all men to hell!" They both let out a hearty laugh.

Wolf went to the edge of the road and hailed for a taxi, which took him less than thirty seconds to get a response. He opened the car door for Serena which caused her to blush. "Such a gentleman." she mouthed.

"I'll be right back."

He went over to the drivers side door and motioned for him to lower the window. A black avian sat in the drivers seat.

"Hey, I'm on a date with that fine lady in the back, and I wanted to surprise her on where we are going, so I just want to tell you where we're going over here so she doesn't hear."

"Sure…so where to Romeo?" He replied with a grin.

"The corner of Jules and Potport."

"All right then."

He rolled the window back up and the lupine stepped into the car.

"Ready for some fun?"

'Absolutely!" She said, landing a kiss on Wolf's cheek.

A short ride later, they arrived at their destination. Up the street was a large neon sign that was labeled: "_Lylat Lanes"_. It took Serena a moment to realize were.

"Now I know I'm overdressed!" She said, planting another kiss on Wolf.

" Well nobody will see it anyway…"

"How?"

"Read the sign again."

She looked closer at the sign.

_Cosmic Bowling_

"This is already turning out to be the best first date I've ever had!"

When they got inside, the normal lights were already down and were replaced by the vibrant colors of the fluorescent lights. The pins had a alien-green tone to them, while the balls had a bright neon look to them. Loud music played ranging from techno to rock. They got themselves a lane and prepared themselves for a night of bowling.

Suddenly, a teenage frog with trays of some finger food put some of them down at their table behind the lane. He also put down a pitcher of beer on the table as well.

"Oh…we didn't order those." Wolf exclaimed to the teen.

"It's on us! Finger Food Friday! Appetizers are free, and all adult groups get a free pitcher of beer after nine."

Wolf was shocked. _So that's why they wanted our ID…_

"Wow, thanks." He threw the kid a few credits.

"The pleasures mine."

Wolf looked back at Serena, her flower patterns let off a green hue. He chuckled at the patterns dancing around. She responded by twirling around.

"So, you want to eat first?"

"Well, that's all I was expecting us to do anyway so yeah." Everything she said made her laugh, Wolf could tell she was enjoying herself.

They approached the table and checked out what they had. It was the usual stuff like wings, cheese fries, mozzarella sticks, and some onion rings. Nothing entirely special but it was more than enough to fill them up. Not to mention the pitcher of beer would not only fill them up faster, but make their scores drop by the second.

They immediately began to chow down, Wolf went for the onion rings and cheese sticks, while Serena ate the wings and mozzarella sticks. Neither of them seemed to mind that they were eating like slobs, but isn't that how you're supposed to eat stuff like this?

After eating and drinking, they decided to actually get to the main event. Wolf set up the scoring monitor (Giving Serena and himself the names HWL and FNG respectively), while Serena picked up a ball. She got into position and let it go, it curved from the right side of the lane, over toward the left, hitting the pins right in the middle. All of them collapsed in a chaotic "explosion".

"Well, well, well… Ms. Bowling Queen."

"Ten years of playing kind of helps you out." She said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh I'll show you how its done."

He grabbed a ball and prepared himself. But just as he was about to let the ball go…

"GUTTERBALL!" Serena shouted.

The lupine stopped where he stood, and slowly turned around and gave his date the most sly look ever. She put on the most innocent face she could make, causing Wolf to make one of those "No-no-no" motions with his finger.

"No heckling the bowler!" He said in a high pitched voice.

The game was an exciting match, but as expected, the drinks made their scores get lower and lower with each frame, but not to the extent that they expected. Both of them could hold their liquor quite well without getting entirely drunk. It all came down to one frame, "HWL" led by three pins over her relentless opponent "FNG"! Her drunkenness showed in this final frame, only scoring a seven. Up came "FNG", as he approached the lane, things were beginning to go fuzzy, as you'd expect after a few drinks. He positioned himself, wobbling a little as he let go of the ball. It rolled down the lane and hit the…

Wolf woke up, he had a nasty hangover. It took a moment for the room to stop spinning, and that was when he realized he was not in his apartment. In his attempt to find a clock, he noticed that to his right was Serena, sleeping peacefully.

_Oh no…did we do it?_

He noticed that he had on only his shirt and boxers from last night, which was a relief to him. His vest and jeans were sprawled on a chair across the room. Serena began to stir, letting out a yawn.

"Good morning." She said in a still tired voice.

"Oh…hi…"

"Man, last night was awesome. I hope we can do something like that again."

_Uh oh…_

"Umm…what happened to me? Last thing I remember was our second to last frame where you totally missed the pins."

"You must have blacked out. You had a lot of beer there. Well, I won the match, and you were totally out of it so I thought I'd let you stay over at my place for the night. It was the least I could do for you giving me the best time I've had in a while."

"I'm sorry."

"No, its fine, you weren't too much of a hassle."

Wolf stared at Serena for the longest time before asking the question he dreaded.

"Did we…you know?"

"No." Wolf let out a large sigh of relief. He was glad he wasn't falling back into his old ways. Overall, he considered the date a success.

"Do you want some tea or something? It'll help with our hangovers."

"Sure." Serena jumped out of bed and left the room.

**AUTHORS NOTES: This is my favorite chapter so far, but at the same time, I hated how it ended. I might come back to this one again.**


	8. The Unquestionable

Chapter Eight

About fifteen minutes later, Serena came back in with a fresh cup of tea. She sat down in bed with Wolf and took a sip. The lupine followed suit and drank, the warm tea relaxed him and cleared his head a little.

"So Wolf, when we met, you were hesitant on talking to me. I was just wondering what happened?"

Wolf didn't really want to talk about this at all. However, in a relationship you got to be able to deal with things like these so he sat up and mustered up his strength. "I was upset with life in Star Wolf." he said while putting on his eye patch. "Leon was a total control freak who had no real morals whatsoever. When I was at my lowest point, he wouldn't help me get through it. Panther was always there for me though, but knowing that Leon was against us just split our team apart. It finally came to an unfortunate end two days ago when I told Panther I needed to take a break."

"And Leon didn't like that?"

"Exactly! He thought I was weak, so he followed Panther to my place and attacked us. We were able to subdue him, but the damage had already been done." A tear trickled down his cheek, which made him feel quite vulnerable. Serena wiped away the tear and pulled Wolf's chin up. Her face alone made Wolf smile, that moment between the two of them was a powerful one. At the time, the lupine wasn't sure why, but he knew that it was.

"Was there anything else that was troubling you?"

"Well, I was shooting up every now and then, but I haven't done that in a few days, I was bed-hopping and feeling so guilty about it every time, not to mention I had some temperamental problems. And to top it all off…I wasn't treating myself very well." He moved away some fur on his wrists that revealed scars going across it.

"Wow, that's terrible."

"Well, I didn't know what to do. I was too much of a pussy to kill myself so I just went on through missions hoping someone would do it for me." He sensed that the conversation was beginning to trouble Serena so he gave her a hug.

"I'll be fine…" He whispered into her ear.

"You know I'm not the perfect either Wolf." She said as they let each other go.

"Oh yeah? What's your posion?"

"I was in a gang..." Wolf's jaw dropped.

"Wait...this funny, playful, and beautiful girl I sit next to right now...was involved in gangs?" He said in a non-alarming way, he had done much worse and he knew it but still he was shocked to some extent. She nodded and the lupine put his paw on his head, trying to comprehend it.

"How?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"I see..."

"It was on Macbeth, he forced me into it. A few months later, we broke up and he said he would get my fellow gang members to kill me. I was able to escape here before anything could happen."

"You seem very calm about this."

"I'm comfortable with it. Doesn't mean I enjoyed it, it was merely a time in my life and I regret doing it."

"We have alot more in common than I thought."

"Funny isn't it?"

They layed there for the longest time...

**AUTHORS NOTES: I hate saying this all the time but I'll probably going to come back to this one due to the end of it. More stuff incoming soon though!**


	9. Inner Animal

Chapter Nine

_Two Weeks Later…_

Six dates, six locations, six memories. Ranging from five star dinners, to walks in the park, to going to the Lylat Adventures Theme Park. They went to it all, and enjoyed every moment of it. And like Wolf had promised himself, he had yet to have any intimate relations with Serena…yet…

Their next stop: _Planet X, _the hottest club in Corneria City. After a quick security check, they were in. An array of flashing lights and lasers dotted them. People could be seen dancing among the group but only for a split second as the lights flickered on and off the dance floor.

Serena dragged Wolf to the dance floor as the techno song that was playing began to fade out. The lights came up for a moment as a brown vulpine on the turntables grabbed a microphone.

"Yo everybody! We'd like to thank everyone here for coming to Planet X! We're gonna show our love by having you lovely couples out there show your love! They don't call this place Planet X for a reason! Now show us some X-rated stuff on the floor for this next one! Let it all out!" He cried out, much to the crowds satisfaction.

The song came on, it was "_Beat It Upright" _by Korn. A quick clean guitar intro started the track which gave the song an already kinky feel to it, finally, the whole band kicked in! The now distorted guitars chugged along at a fast pace, the bass clicked with each slap and pluck it made, and the drums were surprisingly the most lax part of the song, still keeping an amazing rhythm with everyone else.

Everyone began to get close to their partners, which was Wolf's cue to follow suit. The lyrics came in…

_Are you ready for a good pounding baby? (get down) _

_Are you ready to get it on? (get down, get down) _

_Don't pretend you're not fucking freaky baby (get down) _

_I will spank that ass just for fun (get down, on the ground)_

Serena began to grind Wolf's crotch, arousing him to an extent.

_Ass up high _

_Make a motherfucker cry _

_It's so good that I could die _

_Help me stay alive _

Wolf's animal instincts began to kick in about now. He began to salivate at the sight of Serena and her exotic moves. For a moment, he almost thought she was a stripper because of the crazy moves she was pulling on him.

_The time is right _

_I want to feel if you're tight _

_I'm down to do this all night _

_I'm gonna beat it up right _

Serena wouldn't budge, she kept on going at it with her dance, as the chorus ended, she grabbed the lupines vest and began to lower his head, forcing him down to his knees.

_I'll behave _

_Oh my god _

_Make me beg _

_My god _

She grabbed his vest again and dragged him back up. His tail wagged with anticipation.

_Wow, I've never felt like someone's bitch before. _Wolf thought humorously.

_Yes I'm ready for a good flogging baby (get down(my god))_

_Come on beat my ass just for fun (get down, (my god) get down)_

_Don't let up till my ass is bleeding baby (get down(my god))_

_Don't let up until you are done (get down, on the ground) _

She began to pantomime a whip in her hands, repeatedly smacking Wolf. The lupines instincts were in full force now, he played along with the situation as the chorus played again. Then he decided to take the dominating role as the bridge came in.

_We're going on a ride_

_I'm gonna turn you inside-out, upside down _

_Don't try to run and hide _

_Yes it's true what they say about my kind _

His hips motions were brutally sensual, he had lost all inhibitions. The animal inside had finally been let loose. The saliva in his mouth had reached maximum capacity, his tail was wagging like crazy, and his remaining pupil began to dilate. Finally, the song hit a calm, Only the drums and bass remained. Wolf seized the opportunity and let out one of the most awesome howls ever, even Serena was surprised. She smiled cunningly and turned around and began to grind again as the song drew to a close with the chorus repeating itself once more, and faded out. The crowd was screaming with ecstasy.

"Now that is the nasty shit we've been talking about! Nice work everyone, and enjoy your stay on Planet X!"

Wolf and Serena were off of the dance floor now, sitting at a booth at the edge of the club. They were panting heavily. For a moment, they just looked at each other in bewilderment. Neither one of them could find the words to describe what had just happened.

"Wow…I've never felt so alive before." Wolf sighed .

"Yeah…"

"I have to use the bathroom, stay here."

Wolf headed out to his right and saw the restroom marked MEN. He entered and went to the closest urinal. He unzipped his fly and let it rip, he didn't realize how badly he had to go up until that very moment after dancing. About forty seconds later, he zipped back up, washed his paws, and left the bathroom.

What he wasn't expecting was Serena waiting for him at the door.

"Het Serena, I need to-"

"No time, we have to go!"

**Authors Notes: Man, its 2 in the fucking morning! **

**.......**

**I'm gonna keep working :D**


	10. Blackout

Chapter Ten

Wolf was being led through the crowd at an alarming rate. He attempted to stop Serena but she would not let go.

"Serena! What is going on?!"

"He's here."

"Who's here?!"

"My ex!" Wolf showed a lot of concern now. He knew about him, and he wouldn't let anything get between him and his girl.

"What does he look like?"

" Tall, black fur, red Mohawk, scar on his left eye." She said while trying to blend into the crowd.

"Did he see you?"

"Yes! We've got to hurry!"

They ran through the group with a swiftness not seen in most people. The most important thing was to keep moving. Wolf picked through his pockets and found his cell phone. He went through his contacts until he found Panther, and pushed call.

"Yo?" Panther replied.

"Panther, I need you to get your ass over to Planet X right now! Serena's in danger and I want her to stay with you until I can deal with the problem."

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes!"

They rushed outside and waited for Panther to arrive.

"Excuse me…" A voice said behind them.

Wolf turned around and saw a fist flying right at him. The blow knocked him into a semi-conscious state as the black lupine approached Serena.

"Hello Serena…" He said sadistically.

"Charon, back away!" She demanded.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you get away this time!"

Charon pulled a knife out on Serena, much to her surprise. The security inside was top notch so he must snuck in a side entrance. She cried out as other people began to take notice. To her disgust, none came to help, they were too afraid. But once again, Panther arrived in the nick of time to save the day, tackling him to the ground which caused him to accidentally break Charon's neck. A loud crack reverberated off of the surrounding buildings. Panther got up and looked at Charon for a moment before getting back to Serena.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but what about Wolf?"

"He's strong, he'll be fine. Lets get him up."

Everyone watched, still in shock as Panther and Serena helped Wolf up and carried him off. The lupine was able to tell what was going on, but it was an extremely stripped down version as he was still a bit out of it.

"Thanks Panth…" He muttered.

"Anytime."

"Is Serena okay?"

"Mhmm."

He slipped out of consciousness…

**Authors Notes: Okay, I know for a fact that there will be two more chapters, and there might be a sequel to it depending on how this goes. Ill probably be uploading another chapter later today...that would be three in one day! Awesome! Also, sorry for the short length of this one, the last two will be alot longer than this for sure cause they are very important to the plot.**


	11. Are You With Me?

Chapter Eleven

**AUTHORS WARNING!**

**The following chapter contains explicit sexuality. I didn't put a warning for this on chapter five and nine because it wasn't terribly explicit (Okay, chapter five was a bit dirty).However, this scene does contain explicit, yet tasteful sexuality. I will give another warning shortly beforehand.**

Wolf woke up in his bed, the a meteor shower lit the sky up. The clock to his left read 9:03 PM, he got out of bed and went over to the living room. Serena was watching the news while eating some grapes. She noticed Wolf staring at her, and got up. They hugged for a moment.

"Thank you so much." She whispered into his ear.

"What do you mean? I was knocked out."

"Well, if you didn't call Panther, we might not have gotten out of that alive."

"Well I guess you're right." They let each other go.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she looked at the deep cut in his forehead. It was at this point that he realized he had been out for about a day.

"Surprisingly, I feel great. I thought I would be extremely tired from the events of last night, but it's the exact opposite for some reason."

"Damn, well that's a good thing to hear."

"I was going to tell you something last night, but then all that shit happened."

"Well…what is it?"

Wolf moved Serena over to the loveseat and sat her down, he followed suit.

"I just wanted to tell you that the past two weeks with you have been the greatest two weeks of my entire life. You've given me hope when I was hopeless, we've shared our pain together and fought our way through them, and most important, you've given me somebody to love…I love you Serena." He gently kissed her on the lips.

Serena was at loss for words, she wasn't exactly sure how to react. So instead she just did the first thing that came to mind; cry. She let out tears of joy, falling right onto the lupines shoulder. He comforted her, lightly petting her head, allowing his fingers to glide through her hair with relative ease.

"I love you too." She replied amid the tears.

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! BUT IN ALL HONESTY, THIS HAS SOME IMPORTANT PLOT POINTS SO I MIGHT THINK TWICE… AND THERE STILL IS A FEW MORE PARAGRAPHS BEFORE THE NASTY STUFF COMES IN. NO PRESSURE! **

They couldn't hold their emotions back any longer. They warmly embraced, Wolf's tongue caressed hers as they began to kiss. They drew in closer to each other and continued their passionate embrace.

The lupine began to work his way down Serena's neck, gently nibbling it, making her moan with pleasure. He threw off his shirt and motioned her toward the bedroom. They slowly worked their way there. By the time they arrived, Wolf had only his boxers on while Serena was left with her bra and panties.

"Are we taking this too fast?" He asked while kissing her neck again.

"I know it sounds like it but, I've never felt a connection like this before. I know that you feel the same way. When I'm with you, it's like a rocket lifting off! If you don't want to, I won't pressure you. I'm sure this is a big moment for you."

"I-" Before he could answer, he was reminded of something…

"_But seriously, I feel like this a lot lately. I mean, sure the pirating is fun for a while but it all seems the same old shit we always do. I wouldn't mind letting all this slip away and live a normal life. Maybe settle down with someone, have some kids. I look forward to having someone who's going to be there for me instead of the sluts I do every now and then."_

Questions ran through his mind at warp speed, making answers just as fast as they came up.

_Is this the someone that will be there for me? Yes…_

_Will I be there for her? Forever…_

_Will I do this already?!_

"…Like rocket's eh Serena?" He said with a smile. She responded the same way.

"Well then I'll show you rockets!" He exclaimed laughing.

They fell onto the bed, laughing the whole way down. Wolf continued kissing her chest as she took off her bra and panties. Wolf quickly took his boxers off too and placed himself on top of Serena. They were both sweating heavily.

"Are you ready?" He asked, panting as he did so.

"Yes…"

"No turning back now…"

He entered her, it was like he had been submerged in liquid love, like their souls had connected. He got in closer to Serena and began to slowly thrust in and out of her. He was gentle, something he never thought of doing to anyone else before. Maybe because he didn't really care about those times. But he cared for Serena so much, and didn't want to use her. This may have also contributed to the fact that Wolf's "instincts" hadn't come in. Wolf kept a steady pace as he continued thrusting. He was in an almost hypnotic state, a first for him during sex. It seemed like it was all new to him again, because now, he wasn't just getting some action, he was making love.

Wolf stopped for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" A concerned Serena asked.

"No, I just have never felt like this before...it's as though...I can't describe it...like the greatest sense of euphoria ever."

"You need a breather?" She joked.

"No, I'll be fine." He replied as he kissed her, and continued on.

They began to pant more and more as time passed. Wolf could tell that Serena was close to climaxing. Her breathing became labored as it drew even closer, until finally she couldn't hold it back any more. Wolf felt the walls tighten around his member as she let out a pleasurable cry. He knew that right after orgasm, that women can be extremely sensitive, so he backed off for a moment. When she signaled, they went back at it.

About ten minutes later, it was Wolf's turn. The sensations were growing with each thrust he made.

"I-I'm close…" He uttered.

"Okay..." She said, as she too was approaching another climax.

He began growl a little as it was drawing even more close. Once again, he could feel a tightening sensation which brought him over the edge. Wolf let out a loud howl as they reached climax together. He felt the seed spill out of him, he knew he had done it…

**Okay its safe now!**

Wolf went limp, and dropped right onto Serena, resting his head just above her breasts. While he laid there, he cried. He finally let out the tears he needed to release for so long. He didn't try and stop them this time, it was so much anger, and sadness, and happiness that was held up there for so long, and the time finally came.

"We did it…" He muttered.

"I know…"

"I love you so much Serena."

"I love you too Wolf."

They gave each other another passionate kiss as above them, the meteors flew across the ceiling windows…like rockets…

**Authors Notes: Yes, this does seem like the proper place to end don't you think? Well I still got one more chapter to share with you guys! This was by far the most physically demanding and emotionally demanding chapter I've ever written in my short writing career, and I think it shows. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter coming soon!**


	12. A New Sunrise and Thank You's

Chapter Twelve

It was dawn, Wolf stirred from his sleep, noticing that Serena wasn't in bed. The bathroom door was wide open and the lights were off.

…_Oh please not again…_

The lupine turned the light on and saw that her shorts were still on the floor, which was a huge relief to him. He got up and put on his boxers, headed out to the living room and noticed that on his balcony was his Serena. She was looking out toward the horizon. Wolf went out to the balcony and grabbed her from behind, kissing her neck.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"What are _you_ doing up this early?" She responded back.

"I noticed you weren't in bed."

"Well, I wanted to see the sunrise, care to join me?"

"Absolutely."

He grabbed a deckchair and folded it out, and sat in it, he gave a "Papa-squat over here" motion to Serena, who obeyed. She made her own little niche in between Wolf's legs, using his chest as a pillow.

Suddenly, over the horizon, a faint gleam of light appeared. It became brighter, and brighter, until the whole sun was visible. The sky changed colors over the next few minutes, making its night-to-day transition.

"Oh Wolf…It's so beautiful."

"Kinda like you?"

"Hah!" Finally, things began to become more day like as the sky turned a light blue.

"So Serena…I realized that uh...we did it without any...?"

"I know, I took the pill." The lupine let out a sigh of relief, knowing he didn't cause an accidental pregnancy due to carelessness.

"I want to know something Serena, and I want your honest opinion. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"All right then…last night, was the first time that I ever really…err…how can I put this into words?" He trailed off for a moment and then composed himself. "Last night was the first time I ever had sex with someone I loved deeply…and I wanted to know, did I do good?"

"Psh…way to ruin the moment!" She said sarcastically.

"Come on, I'm serious!" He responded.

"Okay, you want the real truth? Fine, I'll give it to you." She looked up at the lupine with a smile. "You were perfect." Wolf laughed at the response and kissed her head.

"You know I really do love you more than words can describe right?" He asked.

"The feeling is a hundred percent mutual."

They sat there for about another half an hour, reminiscing over the past two weeks. How Wolf was saved from insanity and possibly suicide, how Serena was saved from Charon's wrath, and how Wolf O'Donnell and Serena Groaves found love. Things were looking up for Wolf, only the future could tell what they had in store for them…

**The End**

* * *

**Thank You's**

**I can't believe that this is finally done. I have worked for about one week on this and it was the most satisfying week of my entire life. I want to thank so many people for helping me with this. First off, I want to thank fellow writer KeepingtheBlade for spending five hours with me on AIM trying to get the plot set out in stone in the middle of the night! Your reviews you've given have also been very insightful and I change my work each time you notice something!**

**I'd like to also thank my Uncle Scott Lewis for supporting my work every step of the way, its always good to get a professional perspective if you know what I mean.**

**I'd also like to give a big thank you to Sharon, "Goofy" Ryan, and Nora for also supporting me.**

**Lastly, I want to give a huge thank you to my old creative writing teacher Mr. Wojcik for inspiring me to reach for the stars.**

**And of course now comes the music. I listened to music all the way through the writing process of this prose and it inspired me to points that I cannot really describe. I'd like to take a moment to give credit to those songs. Consider this a soundtrack per se…**

**Chapter One: "Starting Over" - Korn  
Chapter Two: "Behind Blue Eyes" - The Who (As covered by Limp Bizkit)  
Chapter Three: "Octopussy" - (Hed) PE  
Chapter Four: "Side Of A Bullet" - Nickelback  
Chapter Six: "No Sex" - Limp Bizkit  
Chapter Seven: "Are We The Waiting" - Green Day  
Chapter Eight: "Almost Here" - The Academy Is...  
Chapter Nine: "The Unforgiven II" - Metallica  
Chapter Ten: "Beat It Upright" - Korn  
Chapter Eleven: "Angel With The Scabbed Wings" - Marilyn Manson  
Chapter Twelve: "Love Like Rockets" - Angels and Airwaves  
Chapter Thirteen: "Higher" - Creed**

**Thank you all so much for supporting me, it's been a trip! I look forward to writing another fan fic sometime soon!**


End file.
